Letters Across the Ocean
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: Austin is moving to England, without a choice. All him and Ally have is letters to write to each other. Will their friendship last across the world? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Leaving

**I don't own Austin and Ally :/**

* * *

Ally let the tears drop from her face. She didn't care who saw. She never thought this day would come, never imagined it. "I'll miss you," She muttered and looked down to the ground sniffing.

He just stared at her, not even knowing what to do. Nothing he could do would make her feel better. Austin sighed and within seconds gathered Ally into a hug. He wished to not leave, but there was nothing he could do. His father was making him move to England, to make a good choice in life. Not become a rock star, like he wanted. It also meant, it was a good way to get Austin away from Ally. Mr. Moon wanted that. With no Ally, Austin had no songwriter and with no songwriter, Austin wouldn't sing anymore.

Mr. Moon knew Austin couldn't write any songs, that were good to get out to public. He knew that from Austin complaining day after day to him. Mr. Moon wasn't supportive of his son. He wanted Austin to have a reasonable, normal job, so with Austin not being able to write songs there was no chance he could fallow his dreams. This was going good, until Ally came into the story. Mr. Moon kept telling Austin to stop going to Sonic Boom, they couldn't afford anymore interments, so there was no need to go there. Now he wished he tried harder to get Austin away from that shop.

With only two more years of school left, Mr. Moon hoped to send Austin straight off to college to become a lawyer, a doctor, anything. Now he would make that happen by placing Austin away from Ally and making him go into good colleges around England.

Pulling away from Ally, Austin looked down at the ground a little. "I'll write to you okay," He told her when looking up at her from the top corners of his eyes.

Ally whipped away the tears and said, "yes."

"Promise?" Austin asked fulling looking her in the eyes.

"Promise," she said and gave him one more hug.

They would try calling each other, but being across the ocean that was hard with the bill and time change. All they had were letters.

Austin hugged Ally tight as he could. Not being able to take the goodbye anymore he pulled out of the hug and walked away, leaving Ally stand there. It was hard enough making the goodbye long, might as well end it now.

Silently Ally cried. She could hardly see Austin get into the car and drive away.

Not even waiting for the car to be out of sight, Ally ran into the shop and up to the practice room. Austin saw all this, he knew this was breaking her. Not being able to take being away from talking to her anymore, he went into his carry on bag, he would take with him on the plane, and grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and began to write.

_Dear Ally,_

_I'm writing this seconds after I just left. I'm not going to wait to write to you. That would just lead to waiting longer to hear from you. I already miss you so much! Along with Dez and Trish. _

_I can't believe my father is making me do this. I don't even know why he is? Everything is going just fine and he had to ruin it! Ally no matter what I will write and record songs with you, except record them with you... We will write together still? I'll record them and send it to you. It will be for us, and only us._

Austin was cut short of his writing when he got called by Mr. Moon that they were already at the airport. Sighing, Austin put the letter away and got ready to leave. He was lucky enough that his father let him say goodbye to Ally right before they left.

Austin kept quiet while walking through the airport. Finally, Austin and Mr. Moon were about to board the plane. Something Austin didn't want to do. Right before he started taking steps towards the plane, he saw a window and looked outside, seeing the last of Florida, for knows how long. Without realizing it Mr. Moon came up and placed a hand on Austin's shoulder and gestured for them to get a move on before they missed their flight.

Looking towards the ground Austin fallowed his father and walked to the plane leaving everything he loved behind.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it so far! It just came to me after reading a few of Austin and Ally fan fics, so I got inspired by a few stories I wrote. I don't remember who by, but I'll look them up! :D Thanks! R&R!**


	2. New Home

**I don't own Austin and Ally;/**

**Hi^_^ I thought I'd update today. I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

It has been nine hours since Austin left Miami, and was just arriving in London, England. Throughout the plane ride, Austin did not want anything to do with anything around him, so he plugged in his ipod, blasting out the airplane noise, and closed his eyes getting deep into the music. All he really did was just this, eat and sleep. What else was there to do? He wasn't going to continue to write to Ally with his father right next to him, he wouldn't be able to say whatever was on his mind, not caring what it was he had to say.

Finally, when the pilot announced the plane will land in approximately twenty minutes, Austin got pretty excited. He couldn't stand being stuck in the same place anymore and also he was happy to get away to continue writing to Ally in a place he wouldn't get disturbed.

The minute the plane landed and it was all good to get up and leave, Austin jumped right up and grabbed his bag and ran off the plane.

"Austin!" Mr. Moon called after his son.

In a none swift away Austin swigged his bag over his shoulder and almost hitting an older lady, and turned around to face his dad. "Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you just right out here in the entrance to the airport," He yelled out and took off once again.

Sighing Mr. Moon got his bags and wait to leave the plane. Finally, after waiting five minutes, Mr. Moon was off the plane and heading to find Austin. _He better he right outside here, like he said, _Mr. Moon thought. Looking right and then left he found Austin standing right in front of a window, with his mouth opened and looking gloomy. Walking up to his son, Mr. Moon looked out the window wondering what got Austin down so fast. When he approached the window he saw it wet and unclear, it was raining.

"Its raining here," Austin said, slightly yelling.

Mr. Moon bent out grabbed Austin's bag off the floor and handed it to him saying, "Yes son, its not a big deal."

Austin grabbed the bag and continued looking outside with his mouth open. "But it doesn't even do this back at home during this time of year," he told his dad, continuing to complain.

Mr. Moon started heading away, towards baggage-clam, with Austin walking slightly fast behind him. "Yes Austin, that is normal for here," He told his son.

Frustrated, Austin threw his arms up in the arm and didn't say another word, until he had to.

Once Austin and his father got all their luggage, they headed out to get a taxi. It turns out that Mr. Moon came to visit London a month ago for two weeks to get all the things they could move and get their new home set up. All they had were basic closes.

In the car ride Austin looked out of the window watching the rain poor down. He thought that the rain expressed exactly how he felt now.

"Don't worry, in a few days the rain is suppose to clear up," The driver said in his british accent.

Austin looked up at the man when he started talking, but once he realized he didn't care anymore he looked back out the window. It wasn't going to help this feelings, so what was the point.

After about a twenty minute drive, the car stopped and Mr. Moon got out of the car. This snapped Austin out of his thought. Grabbing his bag he got out of the car. He was about to head for the trunk, to get his other bags, but got distracted when he saw the small town house in front of him. Austin continued to stare up at the house until Mr. Moon came up with a few bags and smiled a little at Austin. Setting a heavy bag down, for Austin, Mr. Moon headed back to get the few others left over.

Grabbing the bags Austin headed up the small stairs and to the door. Knowing it was unlocked he waited for his dad for come and unlock it. After paying the driver, in the taxi, and getting the things he left on the ground, Mr. Moon headed towards the door. He grabbed out his key and unlocked to door and waited, letting Austin go first.

Opening the door and pushing it open, Austin saw a basic house you would see in movies like this. A small hallway to walk into, with a coat hanger and such by the door, a small living room off to the left side and right in front of the door small narrow stairs. Grabbing the bags Austin headed inside the house. Looking around he saw his dad already had some couches and tables set up in the living room, but with a bunch of boxes and such everywhere. Leaving the bags where they were Austin walked upstairs to find his room.

When up the stairs he saw three doors. All were open, so it wouldn't be to hard for Austin to find what was what, without taking a wild guess. Looking into the first door he saw it to be a small bathroom, with a sink, bathtub and toilet. Walking to the next door, he saw it to be his dads room. Right in front of the door he saw two door with a shudder look to them. He didn't want to bother, he already guessed it was just a closet. Looking ahead, right to the last room he already knew it had to be his.

Walking in, he found the room set up a little. His bed was up against the wall straight ahead, with the night stand next to it. The rest of everything was in boxes. The managed to bring his desk and some instruments, that meant a lot to Austin, and were sat in a corn to the left of the room. On the right side was doors, like the ones in the hall, which again, he guessed to be his closet.

"I just left everything here for you to decide," Mr. Moon said a little quietly, behind Austin, as they both looked around the room.

"Thanks," Austin muttered and walked into the room more. Once he noticed his dad gone, he closed the door, grabbed a chair in the corner, by boxes, and sat at his desk. Getting into his bag, he pulled out the letter he started writing to Ally, and began to re-read it.

_Dear Ally,_

_I'm writing this seconds after I just left. I'm not going to wait to write to you. That would just lead to waiting longer to hear from you. I already miss you so much! Along with Dez and Trish._

_I can't believe my father is making me do this. I don't even know why he is? Everything is going just fine and he had to ruin it! Ally no matter what I will write and record songs with you, except record them with you... We will write together still? I'll record them and send it to you. It will be for us, and only us._

Okay, that is all he's got. Austin grabbed his pen and continued to write.

_Well Ally, I had to go when I started writing, and now I'm back. I'm here in England. It's so gloomy here. Right now it's raining. How will I make it out here? The rain expresses exactly how I feel right now. I'd say, if you where here is wouldn't feel gloomy, but than again we wouldn't be here, we'd be in Miami. Maybe Sonic Boom, making a new songs, having a laugh, enjoying life. _

_I really miss you Ally. I'll think about you every night, everyday, every second, I already have been though. Please write back soon!_

_Love, _

_Austin._

Folding the letter up and setting it down on his desk, he went in search for a envelope. Looking threw many boxes, he finally found the box that contained the envelopes. Grabbing one, he headed back to his desk and started writing one it. Austin then put the letter inside, closed the envelope and got up heading down stairs. He put the pen in his pocket for later when he goes outside he can write his address down for the return address.

When he was down stairs he looked around and didn't find his dad and started heading to the back of the house, towards the kitchen. The kitchen was small, with a little dinning room and a sliding glass door to the back yard.

"Hey dad, where do I go to send mail," Austin asked, once he found his dad setting up the kitchen.

"Just go out to the street, there is a mail box at the end of the street to place mail in to send," Mr. Moon said.

Without another word Austin ran out the house. Without thinking he ran out into the rain, but caring if he got wet. When looking at the numbers on the house, he wrote it down and started running down the street. Once he spotted the mail box he stopped and saw a road sign right next to it. Writing down the street name, he took one last look at the letter and put in the mail box. Taking a few seconds to stare at the mail box, he smiled a little, he would hear from Ally soon!


	3. Reply

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Hi again, I just wanted to point out, before the story continues, is that I have things planned for this story, but I wanted to know, if any of you had suggestions you would like to see happen. If you do have any, I'll try to put them all into the story as best as I can, even if it something little. **

**Now on with the story:)**

* * *

It has been a week since Austin left, and Ally was trying to hold everything together. To distract herself somewhat, she went out with Trish and Dez and lot, as much as she could, and worked at Sonic Boom all day if she could help it. During the times, when she was working in Sonic Boom, not helping any costumers or cleaning up the story, her mind began to drift off to Austin. Why hasn't he talked to her in any way shape or form? This went throughout her mind everyday. Her song book had pages beyond pages of how she felt. It she could help it, every pages contained and different feeling, of missing Austin.

One morning, while Ally was getting ready for the day in her bathroom, her father stopped by her bedroom and placed a letter she got in the mail, right on her desk. Without Mr. Dawson thinking what it could be, and how important is could mean to his daughter, he didn't say anything, just left it to her own privet life.

Since Austin has been gone, it took Ally longer to get ready, for anything that day. Whiling getting ready, she would find herself in deep thought and starring into deep space, and this happens too many times.

Finally, Ally opened the door, to her bathroom, and walked back to her bedroom, to grab something before heading out to Sonic Boom.

Placing her songbook in her bag, she grabbed it and started to leave the house, that was until she spotted something on her desk that wasn't there before she went to get ready. She knew in her head what it was, but she didn't want to believe it. Slowly Ally walked up to her desk, dropping her bag someplace on the floor without even noticing.

When her eyes could clearly see the handwriting on the letter, she saw it, his handwriting. The one way he made is A's and N's, she recognized it right off. Grabbing the letter she turned it over and opened the flap. Sighing happily in hope, she pulled the paper out that was contained inside the envelope. Unfolding it she began to read it.

_Dear Ally,_

_I'm writing this seconds after I just left. I'm not going to wait to write to you. That would just lead to waiting longer to hear from you. I already miss you so much! Along with Dez and Trish._

_I can't believe my father is making me do this. I don't even know why he is? Everything is going just fine and he had to ruin it! Ally no matter what I will write and record songs with you, except record them with you... We will write together still? I'll record them and send it to you. It will be for us, and only us._

_Well Ally, I had to go when I started writing, and now I'm back. I'm here in England. It's so gloomy here. Right now it's raining. How will I make it out here? The rain expresses exactly how I feel right now. I'd say, if you where here is wouldn't feel gloomy, but than again we wouldn't be here, we'd be in Miami. Maybe Sonic Boom, making a new songs, having a laugh, enjoying life._

_I really miss you Ally. I'll think about you every night, everyday, every second, I already have been though. Please write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Austin._

Ally smile grew bigger and bigger at the letters Austin wrote to her. She wasn't going to wait another second to reply to him, even if she would be late arriving at Sonic Boom. Grabbing her bag off the floor, she pulled out her songbook, some paper and a random pen. After making sure the pen was working correctly, Ally began to reply back to Austin's letter.

_Dear Austin,_

_I've been wondering how long it would take you to send me something, a letter, call, something. I didn't think it would take seconds after you left though. It makes me smile with joy that you use your first hours of leaving to write to me. I know that might sound a little stupid to point out, but I'm glade you thought of me so soon. _

_'We will write together still' you asked? Of course Austin! In fact, when you take a look at the second page if will answer your question and it expresses a lot of how we feel. How about I give you the lyrics and a beat and you can decide how fast or slow the song goes? I know you always correct me on how 'slow' my songs are. _

_Even if it's raining in England and sunny in Miami, it feels gloomy here as well. I miss you Austin... when will I see you again? How will you make it out here? How will we make it with you out there and me here? It will be so hard. Dez it in a reck, if you can believe it worse than me! Trish although, she really misses your bright spirt around here (as quote by her). _

_Austin, if you were here we would probably be doing exactly that or you would be throwing balls or eating in Sonic Boom with Dez. That reminds me of the first time we meet. With you getting corn-dogs and playing the drums with them._

_I've already been thinking about you every second since you left. I've been trying to get my mind distracted and off the thought of you being gone. I've missed you so much! When will I see you again, when will I hear your voice again? _

_As much as I would like to stay and writing all my thought out to you, I've got to go head over to the store, I'm already running late. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love, _

_Ally._

After re-reading her letter she folded it up and put it in a new envelope. After about five minutes of deciding what song to give to Austin she finally decided on the first one she wrote, after Austin left. When placing that in the envelope, she closed it up and started heading out the door like planned.

Walking outside her house in a hurry, with the letter and he songbook in hand, she ran into Trish, dropping the letter. Wordily, Ally bent over and picked up the envelope and looked it over wondering if it got any damage.

"Hello to you too," Trish said to Ally sarcastically.

Looking up at Trish Ally said, "Sorry, I got a letter from Austin, so I'm running late to the store."

The two friends headed off down the sidewalk to Sonic Boom together.

"Really? What did he say," Trish asked, excitingly.

Without saying words, Ally got into her bag and pulled out the letter from Austin. Trish ripped the letter right from Ally's hand and started to read it. When Trish got finished reading the letter the were already at 'The Miami Mall', Ally lived that close.

Looking up at Ally, Trish smiled even wider than when she heard Ally got a letter from Austin. "Did you reply to him," she asked.

Ally headed towards a mailbox and held up the envelope. "Yes, and I'm about to mail it," she told Trish.

Trish watched from afar as Ally walked up to the mailbox, opened it and placed the letter inside. When Ally never started to move her feet to walk away from the mailbox, Trish walked up to her and said quietly, "Come on, you'll hear from him soon."


	4. Pickles

**Thought I'd give you an update for the weekend, I'll be busy so here, its kinda not that great, but I wanted to write something! :)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

Around London, it has been very boring and lonely for Austin. With no friends what else was he suppose to do? Everyday, just to get out of the house, Austin went to the park down the street. While there, he would walked around alone watching other learning what they do in this town. Today Austin went farther into the park and found a basketball court. He thought it was a little odd to find one in London, they seemed to be more into rugby, soccer and football. Off to the side was a soccer field and football, even next to all this was a skate park. There was more than he thought. Walking over to the basketball court, Austin watch from afar some kids his age play basketball. They weren't that great, but not to bad.

After they seemed to be done with their minty game, Austin walked up to the boy that got ahold of the basketball. "Can I join," Austin asked. If he was going to be here in this side of the world with no friends, he might as well try. All the boys that were playing looked at Austin in wonder. The one kid held out the basketball to Austin and said, "Here."

Grabbing the basketball, Austin lined himself right up in front of the net and carefully threw it. Without a single mess up or such, the basketball went right in the hoop.

"Wow, that was great," the boy that had the basketball, said in his british accent.

Looking behind him, Austin smiled and said, "Thanks," turning around, he held out his hand and said, "I'm Austin."

The boy took Austin's hand and shook it, "John." John pointed to the others and said, "And this is Tyler, Tom, Sam and Jake." As John introduced them all to Austin he waved to them all.

For being in a new country, Austin wasn't to sure how to introduce himself to some people, but this worked out just fine.

"Want to finish shooting some hoops with us and head out with us to get something to eat," John asked.

Shrugging his shoulders Austin said, "Sure why not." He had nothing better to do around here.

* * *

After shooting hoops for about twenty minutes, Austin and the rest headed over to a cafe down the street. Grabbing a table for the six of them in the corner of the cafe.

Once in a while the boys would crack some jokes and say things that Austin didn't have any idea about, so he left a little out of the loop, but they tried to help him join in.

Since Austin has gotten hungry from playing basketball, he started looking over the menu.

"So Austin, you're from America," Jake asked.

Looking up from the top of the menu, Austin and replied with, "Yes I am."

"Thought so," Sam said.

Austin continued to look back at his menu before look up at the others and asking, "So is it possible to just get a burger and fries here?"

Tom started a laugh a little, and the others joined in, "Yeah, just ask when you order."

Nodding Austin put the menu down and tried join into the conversations with the others.

* * *

Once they were all down eating at the cafe, Austin found himself walking down his street, almost to his house. Turning to the five others he said, "Well, I better get going, my house is here," and he looked up his house and headed towards it.

"Oh okay, well bye," they all said.

Austin was at his door when John said something, "Oh hey Austin?"

Turning around Austin looked at John without saying anything and waited for John to continue talking.

"Want to join us at the park again tomorrow," he asked.

Thinking about if he had any plans tomorrow Austin nodded, "Yeah sure." Like he would have any plans tomorrow, Mr. Moon has been working all week and hasn't took Austin any place.

"Cool see you tomorrow," John called, while he continued to walk down the street with the others.

Opening the door, Austin walked right inside and threw the keys at the table right by the door. Without looking down he continued walking but felt something crush at the bottom of his feet. Looking down, he saw he stepped on the mail. Picking it up and started walking towards the kitchen. All there seemed to be were letters for Mr. Moon, for who knows what. That was until at the very bottom on the pile was a letter Austin has been waiting a while for.

His heart started to pump a little faster than before and he felt joy light up inside him. Throwing the mail on the kitchen counter, Austin started to open the letter and run upstair to his room.

Once he was inside his room, he closed the door and jumped on his bed. Unfolding the letter he began to read it.

_Dear Austin,_

_I've been wondering how long it would take you to send me something, a letter, call, something. I didn't think it would take seconds after you left though. It makes me smile with joy that you use your first hours of leaving to write to me. I know that might sound a little stupid to point out, but I'm glade you thought of me so soon._

_'We will write together still' you asked? Of course Austin! In fact, when you take a look at the second page if will answer your question and it expresses a lot of how we feel. How about I give you the lyrics and a beat and you can decide how fast or slow the song goes? I know you always correct me on how 'slow' my songs are._

_Even if it's raining in England and sunny in Miami, it feels gloomy here as well. I miss you Austin... when will I see you again? How will you make it out here? How will we make it with you out there and me here? It will be so hard. Dez it in a reck, if you can believe it worse than me! Trish although, she really misses your bright spirt around here (as quote by her)._

_Austin, if you were here we would probably be doing exactly that or you would be throwing balls or eating in Sonic Boom with Dez. That reminds me of the first time we meet. With you getting corn-dogs and playing the drums with them._

_I've already been thinking about you every second since you left. I've been trying to get my mind distracted and off the thought of you being gone. I've missed you so much! When will I see you again, when will I hear your voice again?_

_As much as I would like to stay and writing all my thought out to you, I've got to go head over to the store, I'm already running late. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ally._

Austin smiled at the letter Ally wrote him. He loved seeing her hand writing so soon. Laying it down on his chest he looked up at the celling thinking, looking dumbstruck. Jumping off his bed he headed towards his desk to reply to the letter.

_Dear Ally,_

_I moment I saw your letter, my world lit up. I was beginning to wonder if you ever received it. Guess the mail takes sometime from here to there._

Austin continued to read Ally's letter, making sure he replied to anything he could, when he forgot there was a second page. Running over to his bed he picked up the second page and began to read it.

Reading over the lyrics, Austin smiled. Sitting back down at his desk he continued to write.

_As normal Ally, I loved the song. Next letter you get from me, I'll be sure to give you something special inside relating to the song. _

_It has been really hard away from you all, I begin to wonder how you all are doing just the three of you. I don't know when I'll see you again Ally... I plan on soon! Very soon! I feel like sneaking away, going back there for a while. What would dad say though? He wouldn't be happy with me traveling across ocean alone. I know it is a little to ask, but maybe you, Dez and Trish can come visit? _

_I remember plain as day how we meet Als. I remember the second time I laid eyes on you. I thought I would have to go back into Sonic Boom again just to see your face. _

_Today I meet some kids at the park, John, Tom, Tyler, Jake and Sam. We played some basketball, it reminded me of how Dez and I threw basketballs in the shop and tried to make it land in the tuba. Then you came and tried up knocked down a whole stand. Oh, and also the record me and Dez tried to do. I can't believe I quite so he could win and he quite so I could win, but yet there was no way I'd win anymore..._

_After basketball we headed to a cafe, I ordered a burger with fries on the side, it always came with a pickle. The moment I saw the pickle, I almost broke down. For being a boy, it still made me sad. I saved the pickle for last. I couldn't look at it at all though reminded me of you too much! When I ate it, I ate it slow in deep thought about you and your love for pickles._

_I miss you so much Ally! I hope to hear from you soon again. Tell Trish and Dez hi and I miss them?_

_Bye Als._

_Love,_

_Austin._

Placing the letter down, he folded the letter and placed it in an envelope to send.


	5. Day at the Beach

"Guess who got a job at the candy store!" Trish yelled walking into Sonic Boom, dressed in a blue outfit with different candies all over it and a head piece with three different candy types.

Ally looked over her shoulder and turned around. "Let me guess... you," she said and looked down at the cash register.

"Haha, very funny," Trish joked, walking over to Ally.

Leaning on the counter and using her elbows as support, Trish asked carefully, "So did you get a reply from Austin yet?"

Ally kept quiet for a moment and didn't say anything, as she continued to count all the money in the cash register. When finished counting up all the twenty dollar bills, she placed them to the side and wrote down the number.

"I haven't looked," Ally told Trish a little uneasy.

Standing up straight Trish smiled, "How can you not look? You wait everyday for a letter, and yet you don't look everyday?" How could Ally do something like that?

It wasn't that Ally didn't wanted to hear from Austin, it's more like she was tired of waiting. She knew a letter from him wouldn't pop right out of thin air after he wrote it, it had to get put threw many mail boxes, and a plane across the ocean.

"It takes a while for mail to get here, so why look everyday if I know nothing will come."

Once all the money was counted up, Ally placed everything back. Taking out a calculator, she began to add up the numbers she wrote down.

"That is no exclude not to see."

Sighing, Ally looked up at Trish from the tops of her eyes, "I don't want to get too excited every day I wake up to be disappointed."

That has happened one to many times. The second Ally's eyes opened she could rush out of her room and to where ever the mail was, hoping to see Austin's letter. Of course though, she would be disappointed. Deciding to give up, she waited until to just came. It helped Ally get her mind off of how much she missed Austin.

Waving her hands about and closing her eyes, Trish said, "Never mind. Come to the beach today with me and Dez. Maybe you could bring Dallas," she added hopefully.

"You know I hate the beach," it never ended for Ally.

"I thought you got over that," Trish asked her frustrated.

Looking over her shoulder, Ally raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"But what about the day we all went to the beach to get you to write a song. After you never had a problem when we were listening to Austin on the radio," Tirsh was beginning to just get plain mad at Ally about changing her mind.

Ally threw her hands up a little and slapped them down to her sides, "Well, after getting glued to you, Dez and Austin, also forgetting us falling over, sand got everywhere. While panicking and waiting to get unglued from you all, I saw some guy wearing a thong. You know how that is what I imagined when going to the beach, a big fear."

Ally imagined that every time she would think about the beach, never thought it would become true though.

Walking over to Mr. Dawson, Ally handed him the piece of paper with the amount of money in the cash register, with the correct amount circled.

Ally turned around to face Trish when she said, "Ally, just try this time."

Sighing and thinking for a moment, Ally said, "Fine, I'll go."

"Yay, be ready at four," Trish told her and walked out of the store.

It was already three, Ally should just leave, go home and get ready.

"Dad, I'm going to go home and get ready to go to the beach with Trish," Ally told Mr. Dawson and walked out of the store, before her dad said, "Have fun!"

* * *

While walking up to her house, Ally landed eyes on her mail box. It wouldn't hurt to look once. Before walking into the drive way, Ally walked up and opened to box. Nothing, there was nothing. The mail doesn't really come until three thirty though. Closing the mail box, Ally headed inside her house.

After about forty minutes of getting everything to get, making sure she didn't forget anything, also including she sort of went slow and got distracted while getting her thing, she was just finishing putting her hair up.

"I'm home," Mr. Dawson called out to Ally, downstairs.

"Hi," Ally yelled out.

From the corner of her eye, in her bathroom mirror, she saw Mr. Dawson in the hallway. Ignoring it a little, just thinking he was going to his own room for something, Ally looked at her reflection, seeing if her hair was alright. Being satisfied, she walked back into her room. Seeing her book still on her bed, she walked over and put it in her bag. She better get going if she wants to meet Trish on time.

Walking down stairs she found Mr. Dawson in the kitchen. Walking towards the front door she called out to him, "I'm leaving."

Before she closed the door she heard him call out to her, "Have fun, be home soon for dinner." _Don't worry, I always am. _She thought while she walked down the side walk.

* * *

Arriving at the beach, it didn't take a long tim to find Trish and also Dez.

"ALLY!" Trish yelled across the beach, when Ally landed eyes on them. Smiling a little, she headed over to them.

Seeing how Dez and Trish set up there own things and there was a spot for her, she set down her bag and got out her towel. Laying it down straight next to theirs, she unfolded the little beach chair she brought. She couldn't forget the umbrella she brought as well. Yeah, that was a lot of things, but she had a pretty big bag! All the didn't fit was her umbrella. Seeing if she needed anything else in her bag, she spotted her hat, she couldn't forget that. Austin got it for her one day while he was at California visiting family. It did look a lot like her. It was big and white, with a little yellow ribbon, turning into a bow in the front, with black dots on it. Smiling she put it out and sat down in the shade in her beach chair. Unfolding her sunglasses, she put them on and got her song book out.

It was hard for the book to open up on its own, unless there was something thick or out of place in it. Without trying much and not getting the page she wanted, a page opened up to reveille a letter. It was from Austin. She thought she has told her father to not touch her book, he apparently didn't listen or got it.

Taking the letter, Ally looked and say Austin hand writing. Looking up she found Trish swimming in the ocean and Dez making a sandcastle. Good she was alone.

Ripping the letter open, carefully though, she opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Ally,_

_I moment I saw your letter, my world lit up. I was beginning to wonder if you ever received it. Guess the mail takes sometime from here to there._

_As normal Ally, I loved the song. Next letter you get from me, I'll be sure to give you something special inside relating to the song._

_It has been really hard away from you all, I begin to wonder how you all are doing just the three of you. I don't know when I'll see you again Ally... I plan on soon! Very soon! I feel like sneaking away, going back there for a while. What would dad say though? He wouldn't be happy with me traveling across ocean alone. I know it is a little to ask, but maybe you, Dez and Trish can come visit?_

_I remember plain as day how we meet Als. I remember the second time I laid eyes on you. I thought I would have to go back into Sonic Boom again just to see your face._

_Today I meet some kids at the park, John, Tom, Tyler, Jake and Sam. We played some basketball, it reminded me of how Dez and I threw basketballs in the shop and tried to make it land in the tuba. Then you came and tried up knocked down a whole stand. Oh, and also the record me and Dez tried to do. I can't believe I quite so he could win and he quite so I could win, but yet there was no way I'd win anymore..._

_After basketball we headed to a cafe, I ordered a burger with fries on the side, it always came with a pickle. The moment I saw the pickle, I almost broke down. For being a boy, it still made me sad. I saved the pickle for last. I couldn't look at it at all though reminded me of you too much! When I ate it, I ate it slow in deep thought about you and your love for pickles._

_I miss you so much Ally! I hope to hear from you soon again. Tell Trish and Dez hi and I miss them?_

_Bye Als._

_Love,_

_Austin._

Smiling, Ally tried to take her eyes off it. When she finally did, she looked up to see if she was still alone. Dez and Trish were now fighting. It seemed Trish knocked down one of Dez's sandcastle towers and was very upset about it.

Opening her song book and grabbing her pen she started her letter to Austin. There was a lot to write to Austin, she wondered if she could do it all.

_Austin,_

_I guess it does take time for mail to get here from there. I began to give up waiting for a letter. I'd get to excited and my heart would sink when seeing nothing from you. I thought it would be best to just wait patiently. Trish was beginning to wonder why I never looked anymore. I can't wait to see what the special thing you have for me next will be. I have thought of what it could be, but I won't say._

_Austin, we are doing fine, trying to get past everything. At the moment, things seem normal, but truly I know it isn't. We are at the beach. Trish and Dez are fighting right now. I'm guessing because, Dez tried making a sandcastle, but Trish knocked down one of his towers. _

_That would be something fun to do. I could see if me, Trish and Dez would come. But I think we could have to get a parent to come. I know we probably wouldn't stay at your house. You might not have room for three extra people and I don't think your father likes me..._

_I remember as well when we meet, as I've said. You were nothing like I've seen before, but in a good way though! I was hoping you would come again. I realized once you stole my song, I'd get to see you again. How could you steal my song?_

_Those weren't good times. I can't believe Dez gave up either! I wonder about him sometimes... I'm happy you met some kids to become friends with. It's good for you! You can't be alone over there forever!_

_I had the same thing happen to me. Dad made me some pancakes for breakfast, nothing made my day any brighter after that._

_Of course I miss you as well Austin! I'll be sure to tell them hi and that you miss them! I'm sure they will say the same back._

_Love, Ally._

Folding the letter up she sat it in her song book for later.

"Is that from Austin," Trish asked, looking down at the letter sitting under Ally's book. Looking up at Trish she nodded. Placing everything in her bag she took one more glance at Trish and Dez before closing her eyes to relax.

"What did you do to Dez," She asked.

Sighing Trish said," I was walking by him and without looking down I tripped over a small log and fell on his sandcasle."

Looking over at Dez again she saw him trying to build it back up.

Taking a deep breath, Ally sat up and grabbed her letter to Austin.

"I'm going to go mail thing," she said getting up and walking away.

There was a post office a few blocks away, so it was no problem.

* * *

Walking into the post office, it was quite, as normal. Grabbing a envelope and a stamp Ally put the letter in and put it into the mail box. Walking out she headed back to the beach.

On the way there, she spotted Dallas at an ice cream stand. Walking up, with a smile, Ally waved, "Hey Dallas."

Turning around after grabbing his ice cream cone he spotted Ally, "Oh hey Ally."

"What you her doing," Ally said in her nervous voice. With a strange look on Dallas' face she realized she didn't say that the way she meant.

"I didn't mean that," she said fast.

Laughing he said, "I know what you meant." After a moment of silence between the two her gestured towards the ice cream stand, "You want some ice cream?"

"Um.. sure," she said.

Grabbing a dollar out of his wallet he handed it to the ice cream man and waited for Ally to tell him what she wanted.

"Do you have any Fruity Mint Swirl," she asked.

The man nodded, "Would you like that in a cup or cone?"

"Um.. I'll take a cup," she told him.

Once he scooped it up he handed it to her and said, "You're twenty five short."

"Oh," was all Ally said before getting some change out of her pocket. Before Dallas could tell her to not worry about it, the man took her money.

Turning to Dallas she smiled up at him.

"So what are you doing around here today," he asked.

Without thinking the both headed off, towards the beach.

"I was down at the beach with Trish and Dez," she told him before taking a bit bite of ice cream.

"You want to join us," she asked looking up at him.

Dallas smiled and held in a laugh, "Sure."

Ally wondered why he was smiling and trying to hold his laugh, while she realized she had ice cream all over her lips.

While whipping it off she blushed and looked towards the ground.

* * *

When arriving back to the beach, Ally found Dez and Trish off in the ocean surfing.

Sitting down in her seat she pointed to Trish's chair next to her and said to Dallas, "You can sit here."

Without a word he went and sat next to her.

"You enjoying your ice cream," he asked.

Taking another big bite she nodded. It was her favorite ice cream, she began to wonder when she could ever get some again. She never got ice cream often.

Seeing she only had one more scoop left she pouted sadly. Eating it, she looked over to her right and saw Dallas staring at her. All she did was smile back to him, she did have ice cream in her mouth.

"You got a little right here," Dallas said, pointing to the corner of his mouth.

Embarrassed once again, Ally grabbed a napkin. Before she could whip it off, Dallas moved closer towards her and kissed her. Being taken back in shock Ally didn't kiss back, until she relax. What is she doing? She liked Austin, although nobody knew, she couldn't do this. She just figured it out herself how she felt once he moved. Dallas just became a little crush. Austin was gone though, and most likely didn't feel the same way towards her, right? He did just think of her as a sister, best friend and music partner right? With Austin gone thought, she might as well move on. She didn't see him being with her again to soon at all! Might as well continue to like Dallas.

Pulling away Ally opened her eyes and looked at Dallas. He smiled back at her. There wasn't really anything to say. She shouldn't anyways, something stupid might come out her mouth.

"Would you like to go out with me friday," he asked her in a whisper so only she could here.

Still being silent, she nodded at him.

"I'll pick you up at seven then," he asked. Once again she nodded.

Before anything else could happen Trish came back. "Dallas," she asked.

Turning their heads towards her he said, "Oh, hey."

Once again it became silent between them.

Ally got side tracked and looked out beyond the sea. "So I'll see you Friday," Dallas said looking back at Ally and got up.

Getting out of her deep thought and back to the real word she looked at him and nodded. She watched him walk away as Trish sat down.

"What happen," Trish yelled excitingly in wonder.

"Dallas just asked me to go out Friday," She yelled back happily. Just when she said that Dez walked up all wet from swimming.

Trish and Ally went on talking about Friday, while Dez took a seat. This was something Austin needed to know about. Grabbing his phone, Dez got up and started walking away from the two girls. They wouldn't notice he was gone anyways. This was an emergence time to use his money to call Austin, no matter what time it was. _Time to use my love whisper skills. _He thought, while dialing Austin's number.


	6. Missing You

It was a late monday night, in the hour of ten to be exact and Austin was sitting in his living room flipping channels on the television. With Mr. Moon off to be early, to get to work on time with enough sleep, Austin was left in the house practically alone. It has been a half an hour and Austin found nothing to watch. During this time, he didn't move at all, not even blink, just pushed his finger down to change the channel. With him finding this to be so boring, he opened his mouth and moaned in frustration loudly.

All of a sudden he felt a vibration. Remembering what it was, Austin looked around the coach trying to find his cell phone, before the called ended. He couldn't believe his father gave him a phone, what else would he use it for? He couldn't text out of the country, it cost a lot of money to call someone out of the country as well. All he had it for was to call Mr. Moon if he really needed to or any emergency. He never really used his phone before, Mr. Moon called maybe three times and he texted John and a few others to meet with them, but that was all.

Finally finding his phone wedged deep into the couch he pulled it out and looked at who it could be. It was Dez. Why would Dez call? He knew he couldn't call. _Does he have another pointless problem again, _Austin thought.

Sighing a little annoyed he answered the phone, "Hello?" He knew once his father say the bill go up he was going to talk to him, but he didn't care.

"Austin," Dez asked.

"Yes?"

Waiting for Dez to tell Austin was the whole problem was, he sat back down on the couch and stared blankly at the TV.

"I got to tell you something," Dez said a little uneasy.

Narrowing his eyes, Austin held his arm up and looked at his watch.

"Dez, it ten at night. Why so late? ...Are you having a chicken pot pie problem again?"

Dez sighed over the phone, "No, no. It's Ally."

This cough Austin's attention more and this eyes widen a little.

"What about Ally," he asked slowly.

"Well... we are at the beach," Dez started.

_ah, the beach, _Austin thought. Oh, he missed that place.

"Well... Ally went off some place and brought Dallas back," Dez continued, "Well... he ended up kissing Ally and asked her out."

Austin threw his head back on the couch, sighing to himself. He told Dez how he felt about Ally before he moved. He wondered if Dez could actually keep a secret, but he did.

"... A-and she said yes," Austin said in a slight whisper.

"Yeah, she did," Dez said after a moment of silence.

"Well, what am I going to do now? I'm across the ocean. No way for me to get to her."

"Tell her Austin. Write to her again or even take the risk to call her," Dez told him.

Sitting up, Ausitn walked to the kitchen, "Yeah and get in trouble with dad, like a will now?"

"Sorry about that, I had to call you as soon as I found out."

Opening a bottle of water and taking a drink Austin said, "It's fine, forget it. I'll just write her again or wait until I get her letter. See what she has to say first." If she mentioned Dallas, and she seems happy, he wont tell her anything.

"Dez!" Austin heard someone call in the distance over the phone.

"Oh, hey Austin? They are calling me, I got to go," Dez said.

Sighing, Austin walked back to the living, "Okay bye," and he hanged the phone up.

Throwing himself down on the couch he stared into space thinking. Why didn't he tell Ally before he left? None of this would have happened.

* * *

The sun was shinning in threw the windows, in the late morning. Opening his eyes Austin looked around his living room. The television was off the window open and wrappers and boxes laying around. After the call from Dez, Austin got distracted by some TV show he finally found and ate a lot. He normally doesn't do that, but last night was one time.

Looking at the wall clock it was almost noon. He had to fall asleep some time around one or two. Mr. Moon already left to work. His shoes, coat and keys were gone from the front door. Sighing, Austin got up and went up to his room.

Looking around he found the letters from Ally sitting on his desk. He should put those away. Even if Mr. Moon never came into Austin's room he couldn't risk him finding the letters. Picking them up he opened one of his desk drawers and placed them under books and such, at the bottom.

There was only about two, three letters. Remembering one was a song Ally wrote him, he pulled the paper out and re-read over the lyrics. Seeing Ally gave his music notes to go with the song, Austin walked over to his keyboard and started to play and sing to the song.

_"I can't stand another night  
Stand another night without you_

_Since you've been away_  
_Everything don't seem like they used to be_  
_Between you & me_  
_Cause I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you, love_

_I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you, love_  
_I'm missing you, love_  
_I'm missing you, love."_

That was only the beginning. It was great, as normally with Ally's songs.

After practicing the whole song a few times he decided to go record it. Once he got everything set up he went and was ready to start.

_"Yeah yeah yeah  
Everyday everyday that you gone  
I'm singing out that sad song  
If loving you is wrong  
Then it must be wrong  
Even if when I'm gone  
Our love is strong  
You're the one I want  
You're my number one  
I love you, not a fashion  
I need to love your passion  
But love is everlasting_

_Since you've been away_  
_Everything don't seem like they used to be_  
_Between you & me_  
_Cause I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you, love_

_I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you, love_  
_I'm missing you, love_  
_I'm missing you, love"_

Even with the song being amazing as it was, Austin had the feeling to add something to it. He knew Ally wouldn't be mad either. With the recorder still going he started to rap what came to his mind.

_"Girl, I never had nothin' like this  
When I'm all sprung caught up like this  
Maybe it's your face girl, maybe it's your lips  
Maybe it's the way you shake them hips_

_Baby, it's the way you do what you do_  
_That got me all love struck on you_  
_I'll be just like an umbrella_  
_The way I'm all over you_

_I know them other bots be callin' you_  
_But they just want a piece I want all of you_  
_Take my time just spoilin' you_  
_'Cause I know I'm in love with you, with you, with you."_

For Austin being Austin, and not being able to not write songs good, that was amazing! Ally must have rubbed off on him.

_"Please baby don't go  
I'm needin' you now_

_I'm missin' you, oh, oh, oh_  
_I'm missin' you, oh, oh, oh_  
_I'm missin' you, oh, oh, oh_  
_I'm missin' you, missin' you_  
_I'm missin' you, I'm missin' you_

_Hey, I miss your love, girl_  
_I miss, I miss your love_  
_I miss your love, girl_  
_I miss, I miss your love_

_Hey, I miss your love, girl_  
_I miss, I miss your love_  
_I miss your love, girl_  
_I miss, I miss your love"_

When Austin finished the recording he pulled it onto the c.d. he had and set it up for Ally. Being bored lately around this place, Austin has been working on his drawing skills, more like graffiti art. Taken a c.d. cover, he drew the words 'Missing You' and colored it in a bright colorful way, the way Ally liked things. After completing that he put it in the c.d. holder cover and closed it up. He then hid the c.d. where he hid the letters from Ally. He would just have to wait for Ally's letter to come to mail the music track to her.

* * *

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Missing You by Black Eyed Peas! I hope you like this chapter! They are starting to get longer and not everyone will have a letter in them, like this one. The big problem, in this story is coming soon! So it will become more interesting than it already is.. I hope you like it though so far!:)**

**Review please!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	7. The Date

Finally Friday came and Ally was ready for her date with Dallas, more than she ever could be. Apparently Dallas had big plans for him and Ally tonight, but couldn't tell Ally. He wanted to surprise her. Ally spent all day getting ready with Trish's help. Ally revised to let Trish paint Ally's finger nails, but she insisted.

"Pink, red, black or white," Trish asked holding up all four colors.

Smiling a little Ally sighed. "I-I guess-"

But she was cut off by Trish, "Oh! There is also yellow. It would look cute with your outfit."

Ally cut Trish out when she heard and show the yellow nail polish. _Austin's favorite color, _Ally thought, almost bringing tears to her eyes. Placing a fake smile on her face she said, "I-I'll just have pink." Having any yellow around her would make her think of Austin, well anything does, and she doesn't need that.

Opening the bottle Trish started painting Ally's nails. "So where is Dallas an you going tonight," Trish asked.

"He wouldn't tell me," Ally said, setting down her song book.

Stopping half way from painting Ally's middle finger, Trish looked up her and said, "Why," with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"It's a surprise," Ally told her smiling and looking back down at her book.

Once Trish was finished with Ally's fingers on one hand, she held out her hand, gesturing from Ally's other. Looking up from her book Ally realized what she wanted. Closing her book she gave Trish her other hand and stared to just think.

After moments of silence, Trish glanced up, "You are thinking about Austin, aren't you?"

Snapping out of her thought, Ally looked at Trish. "Nooo," she said in a whining voice.

"Come on Ally, I know you _too _well," Trish started, "Remember when I went on the radio for you? Knew everything you would say. Didn't I?"

Ally looked away, avoiding looking at Trish at all.

Trish stopped painting Ally's nails and said, looking up, "I bet you are wondering: 'How is he? Will I ever see him again? Did the letter get to him yet,'" she tried using a mocking voice of Ally's.

Sighing again that day, Ally looked at Trish, but she continued in her mocking voice, "And also: 'I hope he doesn't find another girl, because I really like him. Even if I'm going out with Dallas tonight, it's all good. He just can't find another girl over in that place. Filled with beautiful British girls.'"

Getting angry Ally pulled her hand away from Trish and walked away towards a pile of shoes.

"Is that what you think of me," She asked, looking for some shoes to wear, avoiding looking at Trish.

"Ally," Trish started, walking over to her, "You know, it's true. You are only going out with Dallas tonight to get over Austin."

Throwing some shoes to look deeper into a pile, while listening to Trish talk. Once she started about Dallas, Ally stopped and glared at her.

"N-no, I'm not," Ally's voice shuttered a little by lying. Finally finding some shoes she walked over and put them by her bed.

Sighing, Trish fallowed her, "Just admit it Ally."

Ally turned around and stared at Trish for a moment before deciding to just tell her the truth, "Fine, fine. That's why I'm going."

Walking back to her seat, she threw herself down.

Avoiding talking about it anymore, Trish grabbed Ally's hand and looked at her nails, "You are luck this stuff dries fast, but you did smug this hand."

Keeping the conversation the way it is, Ally let Trish fix her nails up again.

* * *

Finally at seven, Dallas picked Ally up. While sitting in the car Ally smiled at Dallas.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

Glancing over at her, Dallas laughed and said, "No, not yet."

Ally kept silent the rest of the ride, until they pulled up at a park. When she spotted the park, Ally was in shocked. It looked beautiful. A small spot under a tree a decorated with a picnic blanket, with a few things Ally couldn't see, and lights hanging from the tree.

Smiling, Dallas got out of the car and walked to the passengers side. Opening the car door, he held out his hand for Ally. Taking her eyes off the park set up she accepted his hand and got out of the car.

"I hope you like it," Dallas said. "It took me all afternoon," he added with a whisper.

Ally smiled at him and said, "It's beautiful."

When they arrived at the tree, they both sat down. Ally was so distracted that she didn't realize it was hers and Austin's tree. There wasn't going to ever be something for Ally to not be reminded about Austin.

Ally got taken out of her thought when she noticed Dallas talking to her.

"Are you hungry," He asked.

All Ally did was nod. She was trying to hold in her tears. She felt so bad about going out with Dallas when she was thinking about Austin this whole time and liking him.

Grabbing a box and some plates, Dallas scooped up some Chinese food for the both of them. Handing Ally a plate she muttered thanks and took it.

"How did you know I liked Chinese food," Ally asked.

Shrugging his shoulder, Dallas looked at Ally and continued getting some food for himself, "I over heard you one day."

Not even waiting, Ally just began to eat. She didn't eat dinner, in hope Dallas would take her somewhere.

* * *

After eating dinner and chatting for a while, Ally and Dallas watched the sunset, across the park and out onto the beach. From being in a park across the beach they were able to watch it from here. It was a lovely time, the sunset was as beautiful as Ally has seen. The problem was, she was with Dallas, not Austin. While Dallas held her close, Ally closed her eyes imagining the same situation, but with Austin. With him it would have meant something different.

Noticing Ally closed her eyes, Dallas shook her a little to get her attention. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him.

"You tired," Dallas asked. He pulled his hand up to Ally's face and pushed some hair out of her face. Smiling a sad smile, Ally moved around, adjusting herself to get comfortable.

"Yeah, I just got a little tired."

"Do you want me to take you home," He asked.

Shaking her head she said, "No I'll be fine."

Dallas smiled, "Good, because there is one more place I want to take you."

Ally looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Which is," she asked.

Getting up, Dallas held his hand out for her, "Come, I'll show you."

Ally accepted his hand and they started running towards the beach.

"What about the stuff," Ally asked, looking back at the picnic.

"I'll get it later, we can't miss this," was all he said.

Stopping at the street, and looking both ways, they ran hand in hand across the street and onto the beach. Dallas lead Ally to the end of a building and turned left. Hidden behind the tall building was a crowd of people.

"What is this," Ally asked, once they stopped.

"A concert. I thought you would want to go since you like music and all," he then dragged Ally over to the crowd.

"Hello Miami!" The guy on the stage yelled.

Dallas continued to lead Ally deep in the crowd, until they were in the front.

"Tonight, instead of having a contest, we are going to have you good, amazing people, come up and sing your favorite songs," the guy continued, as the crowd cheered.

Ally blocked out, as best as she could, what the guy continued to say and turned to Dallas, "How did you find out about this?"

"Before I picked you up, I saw a poster about it," he told her.

Ally began to wonder how she never knew about this. Did she lock herself away from everything that much since Austin left? _Yes, _a voice said in the back of her head.

Looking back up at the stage, Ally found a young teenage boy on the stage getting ready to sing. Threw out the past hour many people went up and sang songs they liked. Ally was excepting the people to go up to sing really bad, but they were pretty amazing. She was having a good time, sightly forgetting about Austin finally. That was until the next person came up.

"Hey everybody! I wanted to sing a song for you, I found amazing lately," the girl said.

The crowd cheered her on, like they have been for everyone.

"So, I know I'm no Austin Moon, but I thought why not pick this song. So I'm going to sing you _Double Take," _She told the crowd before singing.

_"Flip the switch..."_ She started to sing.

The moment Ally heard Austin's name the smile on her face whipped right off. Once the girl began to sign she turned to Dallas, trying to hid her sadness.

"Dallas," she tried yelling over the music. With him not hearing her and tried again and tugged a little on his shirt.

Looking down at Ally, Dallas stopped rocking out to the music and looked down at her.

"Yeah," he asked, yelling over the music.

"Can you take me home? It's getting late and my dad wants me home," She told him. It was a lie though. Her father didn't want her home until ten, it was only nine.

Grabbing her hand, Dallas smiled and lead her out of the crowd.

* * *

Dallas stopped the car in front of Ally house. The car ride home was silent.

Turning to Dallas, Ally smiled, "I have a lot of fun."

"We should do this again sometime?" Dallas asked.

All she could do was nod.

They continued to look at each other from a little to long. Dallas started pulling in closer to Ally, but once she realized what was going on, she pulled towards him really fast and kiss his cheek.

Grabbing her purse, she opened the door and got out of the car. "I really had a good time Dallas."

The were silent once again, looking at each other.

"So I'll see you later?" She asked.

He nodded to her.

"Night," she slightly whispered and started for her front door.

Once she got to the door, Dallas drove off. Opening the door, Ally walked in and started towards her room.

"What's got you down?" Asked a familiar voice.

Back up from the stairs, Ally looked in the living room and saw Trish sitting on the couch watching television.

"You're still here?" Ally asked, pulling her shoes off.

"No," Trish started, while getting up and walk towards her, "I left once you left, but once it was nine, I thought you'd be back."

The both headed upstairs together.

"And I'm guessing you want to spend the night," Ally asked, gesturing down to Trish's pj's.

Ignoring the statement and rolling her eyes Trish said, "Besides that point, how was the date?"

Once they got into Ally's room, she threw her shoes back in the pile they came from and threw herself on her bed, and Trish closed the door.

"It was really good, but I-" she stopped herself from saying anymore.

"But you wish it was Austin," Trish finished for her.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Ally rubbed her eyes. "Is that bad?"

"No," Trish told her, shaking her head, "You need to tell him so you can get it out of the way and see how he feels."

"I should..." Ally said, looking up at her ceiling.

Trish went to Ally's desk and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "Write."

Sitting up and taking the things from her, Ally began to write her feelings on paper to Austin.

She took so long, Trish feel asleep on her. Looking to make sure she really was sleeping, Ally got up and put the letter at the bottom of her desk. She couldn't send this. She had to wait to see if Austin left any hints about like her as well.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and happy forth! :D**

**Review!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	8. Letters

**Hi, in the chapter I'm going to put a part from Austin when he gets a letter and then I'm skipping a few weeks once Ally gets the letter and sends one to Austin. So it's going to be from both side, not just one. I couldn't think of anything to use for this chapter, before I get to the big problem in the story. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Missing You by Black Eyed Peas!**

* * *

_Austin,_

_I guess it does take time for mail to get here from there. I began to give up waiting for a letter. I'd get to excited and my heart would sink when seeing nothing from you. I thought it would be best to just wait patiently. Trish was beginning to wonder why I never looked anymore. I can't wait to see what the special thing you have for me next will be. I have thought of what it could be, but I won't say._

_Austin, we are doing fine, trying to get past everything. At the moment, things seem normal, but truly I know it isn't. We are at the beach. Trish and Dez are fighting right now. I'm guessing because, Dez tried making a sandcastle, but Trish knocked down one of his towers._

_That would be something fun to do. I could see if me, Trish and Dez would come. But I think we could have to get a parent to come. I know we probably wouldn't stay at your house. You might not have room for three extra people and I don't think your father likes me..._

_I remember as well when we meet, as I've said. You were nothing like I've seen before, but in a good way though! I was hoping you would come again. I realized once you stole my song, I'd get to see you again. How could you steal my song?_

_Those weren't good times. I can't believe Dez gave up either! I wonder about him sometimes... I'm happy you met some kids to become friends with. It's good for you! You can't be alone over there forever!_

_I had the same thing happen to me. Dad made me some pancakes for breakfast, nothing made my day any brighter after that._

_Of course I miss you as well Austin! I'll be sure to tell them hi and that you miss them! I'm sure they will say the same back._

_Love, Ally._

Austin had a smile on his face while reading this, but every letter from Ally made him smile. Setting the letter back where the others were, he grabbed the c.d. and began to write another letter.

No matter how happy Ally made him still, he wouldn't tell him that Dez called and told about the date with Dallas. Austin would let Ally tell him on her own. Grabbing the first writing utensil he started to write.

_Dear Ally,_

_No matter how much I thought you didn't care anymore once you said you stopped waiting, I totally agree. I would stop looking as well. I have to though because of dad. Well Ally, I have the special thing in the envelope. I hope you like it. I know you will though._

_I'm happy things are normal for all of you now. On the other hand, it's not for me. It never will be. Will Trish and Dez ever stop? I think not. Hopefully one day they will. Why would Dez be making a sandcastle? Nobody really does that our age..._

_If you came, I'd make sure everything was planned for the three of you. Maybe be best if you bring a parent, but depends on how they all feel just the three of you. I don't think anything will really happen. Ally, my dad doesn't hate you, he just doesn't like the idea of the whole music thing. Besides that he really likes you! Trust me._

_Ha, you're still on about me stealing your song? I didn't mean too... even if I did. 'm sorry._

_Well once I start school next week, it will all be good. I'm beginning to wonder what school is like here! It almost scares me..._

_Tell me Ally, what have you been doing these days without me? I would love to know everything! All I've done is walk around town, getting to know the place. Fun right? As usual, I miss you Ally! Hope to here again from you soon._

_Love, Austin._

With putting the c.d. and letter in the envelope, Austin left the house and mailed the letter.

* * *

After everything with Dallas, him and Ally haven't spoke in weeks. They be polite and smile to each other and wave hello, but that is all. School started a week ago or Ally, and it felt weird without Austin there. She had Dez and Trish, but that is all.

Trish and Ally were walking home from school, talking about the normal things they did: school, homework, boys, friends and other people.

Ally turned the corner and walked up her pathway to her house when Trish stopped her in front of the mailbox.

"You going to see if he sent you anything back?" She asked.

Ally sighed, "No, there wont be anything."

She continued up the path when Trish opened the door of the mailbox.

Grabbing a letter in side, she saw it was from Austin. Ally was already at her front door, unlocked it and was about to head in, when she saw Trish with the letter. Staring from her to the letter, she waited for Trish to reach her.

Leaving the door open for Trish to walk inside the house, Ally grabbed the letter out of Trish's hand before she could run away with it.

Walking up stairs she threw her bag on the floor in her bedroom and sat on her bed, opening the letter.

While Ally read it, Trish waited and watched her to hear what Austin said. Ally sat the letter down and looked inside the envelope for the c.d. Trish grabbed the letter and started reading.

Ally walked over to her c.d. player and put the disk in. She waited until she heard the music that was on it.

_"I can't stand another night  
Stand another night without you_

_Since you've been away_  
_Everything don't seem like they used to be_  
_Between you & me_  
_Cause I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you, love_

_I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you, love_  
_I'm missing you, love_  
_I'm missing you, love."_

Austin's voice continued threw the speakers into the room. Ally stared into space thinking, she almost let out some tears. Trish was caught short of reading the letter and watched Ally as she listened.

_"Yeah yeah yeah  
Everyday everyday that you gone  
I'm singing out that sad song  
If loving you is wrong  
Then it must be wrong  
Even if when I'm gone  
Our love is strong  
You're the one I want  
You're my number one  
I love you, not a fashion  
I need to love your passion  
But love is everlasting_

_Since you've been away_  
_Everything don't seem like they used to be_  
_Between you & me_  
_Cause I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you, love_

_I'm missing you_  
_I'm missing you, love_  
_I'm missing you, love_  
_I'm missing you, love"_

Ally knew the lyrics by heart, even if she wrote them, so she knew what would come next. It surprised her once the music changed and Austin started rapping.

_"Girl, I never had nothin' like this  
When I'm all sprung caught up like this  
Maybe it's your face girl, maybe it's your lips  
Maybe it's the way you shake them hips_

_Baby, it's the way you do what you do_  
_That got me all love struck on you_  
_I'll be just like an umbrella_  
_The way I'm all over you_

_I know them other bots be callin' you_  
_But they just want a piece I want all of you_  
_Take my time just spoilin' you_  
_'Cause I know I'm in love with you, with you, with you."_

For Austin writing that, it was really good. It brought a smile to Ally's face.

_"Please baby don't go  
I'm needin' you now_

_I'm missin' you, oh, oh, oh_  
_I'm missin' you, oh, oh, oh_  
_I'm missin' you, oh, oh, oh_  
_I'm missin' you, missin' you_  
_I'm missin' you, I'm missin' you_

_Hey, I miss your love, girl_  
_I miss, I miss your love_  
_I miss your love, girl_  
_I miss, I miss your love_

_Hey, I miss your love, girl_  
_I miss, I miss your love_  
_I miss your love, girl_  
_I miss, I miss your love"_

The last note in the song finished and it was dead silent in the room. Trish walked up to Ally and hesitated to speak.

"Did you write that," She asked.

Ally didn't move at all or spoke, she just nodded. Trish grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed. Then, Ally let the tears fall.

Trish comforted her until she was ready to speak.

"I didn't think... hearing his voice would make me hurt even more."

Trish said nothing, there was nothing to say.

After about twenty minutes of cry, Ally got up and walked to her desk to write Austin back.

_Austin_,

_I loved the song! Even if I wrote it, it made me love it more hearing you sing it. Thank you, I'll put the c.d. in a special place, as all the other letters you write are at._

_I'd have to see if we could all come. I'll ask Trish now, since she is over, my dad tonight and Dez tomorrow. I will try to make it happen no matter what. I have to see you! No matter how much I believe you, I hope it's true. Your father just doesn't seem to like me. Ha, I forgive you for stealing my song. I'm happy you did now, it made us friends._

_Well Austin, it would take a while to tell you everything, so I'll start on the important things!_

_First, I went on a date with Dallas. I know, I know, I finally went out with him but while I was on the date, I realized I don't truly like him. I like someone else. I acted normal and went threw the rest of the date normally. Now, we only smile and waved hello, it feels awkward now. I forget about him though._

_I started school last week. It's different without you! I don't like it. All I have it Trish and Dez. I'm thinking about joining a club to get by this year without you. Maybe I could start a cloud watching club, I know you find cloud watching boring, so maybe it wont let me think about you... I could join art club, I am pretty good at drawing. I'd go into a music club, but you know, my stage fright. _

_This year, so far, isn't too hard. I have a lot of homework, but it will be easy to get by! How is school for you? Is it really different there? I always wondered what school was like in the UK._

_Hopefully I will see and hear from you soon! Miss you Austin._

_Love, Ally._

Ally finished the letter and got it set up to send. Getting up she started heading out of her room.

"Where you going," Trish asked. Ally forgot she was here.

She turned around and said, "I'm going to go mail this," she gestured towards the letter.

"Are you going to send the one you wrote a while ago about how you feel about him," she asked.

Ally really didn't want to do that. "Um... psh, yeah! Forgot that," she said walked over and grabbing the letter she wrote a month ago.

Walking out o the room and down the stared she headed towards the mail box. She stuffed the letter into her pocket, there was no way she was going to send that, she would just make Trish think she did.

She headed back inside her house and to her room.

"Did you send it," Trish asked, the second she walked in.

Ally couldn't lie, so she smiled and nodded. Grabbing her bag, she pulled out her textbook, "Lets work on your homework." It was best if they avoided the subject. "OKay?" Trish muttered and grabbed her bag.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It really wasn't that great, but had to write something.**

**Review, Review!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	9. Truth

**Hi :) I just wanted to let you know before the story starts, that I don't know how school is in England, so I'm going to make it out like it is in America. I'm really clueless about education in England. Also, just a little side note, I think this story is half way completed. I've got so may request from something to happen in this story from all you readers, and I managed to make everyone work some how. From all the request, I've been able to make this story way longer than I was going to do. I probably already be done or have about two chapters left to write. No worries though, I got a lot of chapters to do. ;) So lets continue with the story. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally..**

School was not so different in England than in America, and Austin was happy about that. He was on his third week of school and Mr. Moon left up to Ireland to meet up with some friends, who moved there a few years back. That left Austin on his own for a week.

Austin was so busy yesterday, on his first day home alone, that he forgot to check the mail. With homework, school and meeting with friends, letters from Ally were out of his brain. He would think about it though, but only during times when he wasn't home.

This morning, Austin got up and got ready fast, seeing if he wasted anymore time, he would be late for school. After getting ready, he headed down stairs and grab a snack to eat on the way to school. When leaving the house, he remember to check the mail. When he did he was happy to find a letter from Ally. Grabbing it happily, he put it in his bag-pack for later and headed to school.

It took twenty minutes to get to the school and school started in ten minutes. This wasn't normal for Austin, he normally arrived twenty minutes before school started, to get things set up, hang out, head to class, and hopefully be there thirty seconds before the bell rang. He has never been late in his life. With having nothing here, he decided to be the good student and be his best on his teachers sides. Today though, wasn't the day that would happen.

"Hey Austin," John called out loud. This was the first thing Austin heard while walking into the school. Turing left he headed towards John and everybody else.

"Hey," He said once he arrived at John's locker. For some reason, all eyes were on him in the group. When coming to school, he meet more people than just John, Sam, Jake, Tom and Tyler.

"Why are you all staring at me," Austin asked a little freaked out. Did he forget to put pants on or something. Looking down at himself, he found everything to be normal. What did he do?

"Why did you tell us," A girl named Carly asked, with a smile.

"Tell you what," Austin was pretty confused now.

"About your music!" Sam said.

"Oh..." Austin whispered, "How did you find out?"

"My cousin in America asked if I've heard of you," Another girl named Kaitlin started, "I was like: 'What? I never knew, I go to school with him.' and she freaked."

Austin smiled awkwardly.

"So why did you say anything," Jake asked.

All Austin did was shrug.

"We all listened to Double Take, you know the original that you taped in your room? You are an amazing song writer," Carly said.

"I didn't write that," Austin said. He turned around and headed a few steps down the hall to his own locker.

"W-what," Kaitlin said as they all fallowed him.

"Ally wrote it," Austin muttered, opening his locker.

It was apparently was loud enough for them to hear though. "Who is Ally," Carly asked frowning her eye brows.

Sighing, John took a step, grabbing Austin's locker door, swigging it open, knocking it against the other lockers nearby. "That's Ally," He said pointed to the small group of pictures tapped to Austin's door. From looking at the photos, he remembered he had a letter from her in his bag.

The group continued to talk, but Austin just stared at the pictures. The bell rang, meaning it was time to head to class, knocking Austin out of his thoughts. Slowly he finish his thought, grabbed some books and headed off. He was going to be late for class, but today he didn't care.

He turned the corner into the hall his class was in, when the bell rang. He was officially late for class. Quietly Austin walked into the classroom and headed towards his seat near the front.

"Mr. Moon," Mrs. Jones said.

Austin took his seat before looking up at her.

"You're late," she said once Austin's eyes meet hers, "Can you tell me why?"

Austin knew she was a bit disappointed in him.

"I was at my locker to long," He said a little quiet.

Sighing, Mrs. Jones nodded, "I'll let it go just this once."

Austin smiled politely at her. Good thing he was on her good side. Mrs. Jones continued with her class from where they left off last friday.

By the middle of class, Austin was so deep into thought, he didn't listen to a single word Mrs. Jones has said. Truth be told, he was too busy thinking about Ally. What was wrong with him? He forgot he had a letter from her in his bag. Grabbing his bag off the floor he fished inside of it for the envelope. Finally, he found it at the bottom. Pulling it out he saw it was bent a little, but he didn't mind. Making sure Mrs. Jones wasn't going to stop talking anytime soon, Austin began to rip the envelope open. Mrs. Jones voice was so loud, it drained out the paper sound. A few kids next to him looked at him, disturbed by the sound, but he didn't notice.

What he found inside shocked him.

_Dear Austin,_

_Trish is making me write this. I agreed to do it, but she doesn't know that you will never read this. She expects me to send this to you, yeah right! I could never tell you any of this even if it's killing me. If you ever read this you would be wondering what in the world I was talking about. I'll just get it out. I like you. I don't mean, like you as my best friend, I mean like you like you. I know you probably don't even feel the same, but I had to tell you._

_I love your hair that flops just the right way, your kind eyes and they way you smell like a fresh summer breez. I realized I only liked Dallas because he was like you. Not smart like you, but how to explaine both of you. When you told me at Trish's party that he wasn't that great and I told you why I don't know why I liked him and realized why, it was because then I realized he is like you. He was someone I could have because I truly couldn't have you. And I never will. This letter is pointless if you'll never read it-_

"Austin," Mrs. Jones said distributing his reading.

He looked up with narrowed eyes wondering what the problem was. Seeing how she got up and was standing right in front of his desk showed he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

"Y-yes?"

She sighed, "Would you like to share Something with us?"

Looking down at the letter and seeing what Ally has written to him he decided his answer. Looking up at Mrs. Jones he said, "No."

She held he hand out, "Give the note here."

It's not a note, he thought rudely towards her. He placed the letter in her hand and is walked away setting the paper on her desk and headed back to continue the lesson.

Looking around Austin found the whole class staring at him, and really everyone!

* * *

The second the bell rang Austin got up and walked towards Mrs. Jones. She looked up at him and waited for him to tell her what he wanted.

"Can I have my letter back." He muttered.

Sighing a little she got up and walked towards her desk. Grabbing the letter she turned around looked at Austin, "I was surprised at you today Austin. You never been like this in the three weeks I've known you, and I know that hasn't been a very long time to get to know my students."

Austin nodded and avoided looking straight into her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind and today was just one of those days today," he told her.

"Well, I'll let it pass today, if it happens again though I won't," she told him in a little harsh voice, just to make her point clear, "Now, you on to your next class before you get into anymore trouble."

Without a single word Austin nodded and headed towards the door. Before he forgot he turned back around and grabbed Ally's letter from Mrs. Jones.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Turning around he continued to read the letter and walk to his next class almost running into a few people.

"Austin!" One of his friends yelled to him. But Austin kept on reading and walking.

"Ally," said another in an obvious voice.

_This letter is pointless if you'll never read it, but I had to get my feels out. I would die if you read it without me knowing. I guess if you ever read it with me meaning to give it to you, then it's not pointless. But when would that ever happen._

_I guess I plan for you to never read this because I don't want to ruin our friendship. When you thought I liked you last time and you freaked out I knew that I could never tell you I'd like you if I ever truely realized I did. I always woundered why you freaked out. Did you think it gross? Yes, I bet you did. Then why try if I'd never get with you? There is where Dallas came in. _

_Well Austin this is a long letter to tell you how I felt and to get my feelings out. All in all from everything I've had to say, I love you Austin._

_~All_y

Austin was suprised that he managed to get to the correct class while reading the letter, he was more suprised by Ally's letter though. That was a big shock. He never thought she felt the same! He always hoped she did, but all he thought he had was hope. She really did like him!

Sitting down in his seat he stared off into space thinking about Ally, possibly His Ally.

The bell rang and his teacher began to talk, brining Austin back to the world. Looking around him for the first time in the past two minutes he got out some paper and started to write back to Ally. His teacher would think he was taking notes of he looked up at the board once in a while. With that he started to reply to Ally, writing everything he ever felt towards her.

* * *

**Review!:D**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Shocked

**From the reviews I got, I had to update! :D You all are awesome! I'm soon going to be really busy, with my friend coming and I'm leaving for five days, starting next week, so I plan to update a few more chapters! On a different note, are all you excited for the new Austin and Ally sunday? I sure am! I hope I can watch it though! . I am also so excited for Heard It on the Radio music video! On the commercial I was think, 'everybody looks for good! Why don't they look t_hat_ good on A&A'. Any who, I'll let you all read now :)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

_I was beginning to wonder what took Austin so long to reply to me. He didn't say he was going away any place where he couldn't get my letters, _Ally thought to herself while sitting in the food court at Miami Mall, all by herself.

Just then, to bring her thoughts away, Trish walked up.

"Hey Ally."

Ally looked up at Trish a little sad, "Hey..."

Trish looked a little worried at her friend, she didn't want to push the subject, since she already knew all about it, so she asked, "Want to have a sleep over tonight?"

This put a little smile on Ally's face. "Sure," she said getting up, "I'll just go home and get my things."

"I'll come with," Trish said and fallowed Ally towards her house.

* * *

When arriving at the sidewalk of Ally's house, she grabbed the mail and walked straight into the house, without even looking at it. Once inside, she put it on the kitchen counter for her dad and headed up stairs. All this time Trish had her eyebrow raised in wonder why Ally never look to see if Austin's letter was in the pile.

"You going to see if he wrote back," she asked, stopping Ally halfway on the stairs.

Turning around she looked at Trish and shook her head then continued up the stairs.

Trish didn't fallow her though. She went straight towards the mail on the counter. Looking threw it all she found were things to Mr. Dawson, nothing that concerned Ally. Then she saw it, Austin's letter. Grabbing it, she threw the rest of the mail down and ran up the stairs.

"Ally!" Trish yelled running towards Ally's room.

"Yeah," she asked from the bathroom.

Trish saw her in there when she past by. Back her steps up she smiled at Ally and handed her the letter.

Ally, on the floor, getting things under her cabinet for tonight, looked up at Trish with narrowed eyes. When grabbing the letter and looking to see who it was from, her world light a little bit brighter. Smiling, she stood up and started walking towards the bathtub and sat on the edge. Nearby, Trish sat on the closed toilet.

She ripped open the letter as fast as she could and started to read.

_Ally,_

_You don't know how happy I am you told me all this. I could now probably die and live happy. Why didn't you tell me sooner?_

She narrowed her eyes, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"What," Trish questioned her.

_I hate that we are so far away from each other where I can't see you now. Then again, if I never moved we might never be telling each other this. I guess, I have to tell you what you told me now. __I like you Ally and_ I___ don't mean, like you as my best friend, I like you like you. I can't believe we feel the same way. My smile on my face wont go away. My friend are starting to question what has gotten into me lately. _

___I have to say, every time I told you you were awesome, I wasn't joking! At the time, it was a little cover up for all the time I almost told you how I felt about you and I really wish I did now. Whenever I would tell you Dallas wasn't good enough, I wasn't lying. To cover myself up I said that as a good friend but truly inside I was trying to tell you I don't want you with him. I wanted and want you with me and only me. I don't care what comes in between us, we will always be together. First, we should get together actually... Ha, sorry.._

___With that said, will you be my girlfriend Ally? _

___I would love to ask you out but we aren't close enough... I promise the first time we see each other again I'll take you on a special date!_

___To answer your question about freaking out last time I thought you liked me, I just thought you really didn't like me at all. Causing you to make that whole thing up where I was a sweaty pumpkin to make my feelings turn away. I told you that I didn't want anything to happen because I thought you really didn't like me and I could not let you know I like you. _

___Ally, I've loved you since I first meet you! And I still love you. I will try to see you any way I can soon! I miss you so much!_

___Austin._

Ally pulled the letter away from her face and stared into space with her mouth wide open. _HOW did HE KNOW I liked him! _She thought to herself. Getting up she ran towards her room, with a scream Trish behind her wondering what was going on.

Pulling her desk drawer out all the way out she sat on her desk digging threw all the letters. When she found a piece over folded paper in the style of her paper she grabbed it and opened it and started to read the letter to Austin that she thought she sent. She feel back onto her bed with wide eyes and her mouth open.

"Ally what happen?" A confused Trish asked.

"I-I sent the wrong letter." Ally said simply.

"What?"

Ally handed her the letter from Austin and the letter from her.

"I meant to send him that letter when I sent the one I said how I felt about him."

Trish read threw both letters and looked at Ally.

"What do I do? I mean, I'm happy he liked me too, but I can't be with him! His dad hates me and he isn't even living in the same country, not even the same continent!"

Trish sat down next to Ally, "You have to write back and tell him exactly what you told me."

For the first time in the past few minutes Ally looked at Trish and nodded, "Fine." She then headed over to tell Austin everything about how glade she was but it wouldn't work.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short, but I had to put a cliff. and continue writing in the same way I am. Another problem is coming, my big main problem I was putting into the story from the beginning. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review and tell me your opinion! :D**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	11. Hidden Secrets

**A/N: ****I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

It has been a month an half and Austin hasn't heard one word from Ally. He sent birthday card to her a couple weeks ago and no word. He began to wonder if something went wrong when he told her his feelings, but she was the one to tell him first.

With the rainy days now, all Austin had to do was sit inside. He expected this, but with no letter from Ally, he never came out of his room. All day, inside his room he would either: sit in bed _all _day or sit at his desk and watch the rain fall down the window. He skipped many trips to leave the room only once to do everything; eat and go to the bathroom.

Some would say he was being over dramatic but that was how he got, he wouldn't help it. Everything with Ally got him more confused than ever. He truly did love her and she wont even speak to him. If she was just _too _busy and he was sitting around here for nothing, he would be very angry with himself, but it has been over a month.

With his back facing his bedroom door, he heard a knock and never once moved.

"Austin?" His father asked.

Still Austin didn't move at all. Mr. Moon walked up worried and looked hardly at Austin, to make sure he was still alive.

Once he saw him breath and heard him take a deep sigh, he said, "Austin... you can't keep doing this. It was going to happen sometime. Did you really think you would be talking to her _forever_?"

This really didn't help Austin at all. He looked up at Mr. Moon, glaring sightly. He couldn't help to think it was all his fathers fault for everything with Ally.

Sighing, Mr. Moon started towards the door, "I'm leaving. I'll be back in about an hour." Without another word he walked out of the room.

Austin went back to looking at the window and listening for the front door to shut, giving the sign his father is gone. Once he heard the faint noise of the door shut, Austin got up and headed down stairs. He was _starving! _He wasn't starving himself because of Ally, he just plain out didn't want to see his fathers face anymore, so he avoided him at all cost. He even started to bring bags of food into his room. Knowing that ran out, he knew it was time to make a trip to the kitchen soon as his father left.

From not being down stairs all weekend, it was pretty messy. Mostly his fathers business work everywhere and pointless crap laying around he never bothered to clean up at the moment. It was this way threw the whole bottom level. Getting into the kitchen he headed for the refrigerator He grabbed a few bottles of water and headed towards the pantry to get whatever was there.

Before he could even taking a step away from the refrigerator, he stopped a box. It looked very old. He couldn't figure out why it looked so familiar, but then he remembered it was his mothers. For years, Austin hasn't seen anything of his mothers. He hasn't even seen her since he was five. Mr. Moon got rid of everything of hers. Austin never asked questions about her though. All he was told was that she was gone.

With the box being his mothers Austin thought there would be something or somethings of hers inside. Placing the waters down he lift the top and found a bunch of paper. This made Austin narrow his eyes in wonder. Grabbing a folded paper he opened it and found many words written. Seeing that there was a date at the top, it read this was written only ten years ago. Curious to what was written he started to read.

_I would love to say I'm sorry I left to you, but there is no way I would ever. The one I'm sorry to, is Austin. I wish I could say sorry to him and he would remember and know why but he is too young. Even if I'm leaving, don't expect this to be the last time you hear from me. You only will for Austin's sake, never yours. _

_I can't believe after everything we went threw, I still stuck with you. I would love to take Austin with me, but I need to start new. Forget you and me._

_~Monika_

Austin was a bit shocked. _How would she know she was leaving? Did she kill herself, knowing? And why did she want to forget her and dad, _Austin wondered to himself. Placing the letter down he randomly grabbed another and read it was from six years ago. Once again, he opened it up and read it.

_I know you are ignoring my letters and not letting Austin remembering me. Why do you want Austin to forget me? I didn't truly want this. I had to get away from you and I couldn't take Austin with me. Everything he need was with you. He could live a good life without not getting the toy he wanted of things he wanted because his parent didn't have enough money. That is what I would have to do to him, nothing a mother would want._

Austin didn't both to read who it was from, he already knew. Behind the letter was another, a copy.

_Monika, you truly didn't have to leave. I'd say everything was a mistake, but I wouldn't have you and Austin at the time. You seemed to ruin everything my leaving. There was no reason to leave. You'd say there was only because you had enough of me for six years. I don't want Austin to know about you because of what you did. It would break him. I had to protect him, something you never did for the last six years of his life. _

Austin was in shock and anger. His mother has been on this earth for more than he thought. Forgetting he only had an nearly forty minutes until his father said he'd be home, Austin grabbed to box and letters he read and headed over to the dinning table. Closing the box he shook it up. He was so curious of everything, he wanted to be surprised with the next letter he would get from him mother, well at least he thought.

Opening the box again he grabbed a folded letter and opened it up. Once he saw the hand writing that was _too _familiar, he became outraged.

_Dear Austin,_

_Why haven't you written me? I'm beginning to get worried I've done something wrong. Are you too angry with me from my last letter? I thought this would only be best for us. I'm sorry but for everything, we just can't be together. I cry myself to sleep every night thinking I can't have you. I've been very sad the past month knowing I can't have you and that you haven't replied. I beg you to say something to me. Anything! I need to know where we stand. Even if they say you are very unhappy with me and that you changed your mind, _anything._ Please? My birthday is next week, I know you won't say anything, why would you if you wont even reply to my own letter? I just want to tell you, I really wish you could be here for it. It wouldn't ever be the same without you._

_~Ally._

Austin threw the letter down on the table hard and started digging threw the box for any other letter from Ally. He only found three. One sent to him before the one he just read, saying: No matter how much Ally and him liked and loved each other, it just won't work out. The second and last one he found said, that Ally was happy Austin sent her a birthday card and thank you, but wondered why he never said anything about her last letters. She said she started to think it got lost in the mail. Austin even ended up finding a letter from Trish asking what was wrong with Austin.

From searching for every letter from Ally in the box, papers were all over the table, the table was pretty small though because there was only Austin and Mr. Moon. Austin sat down and slouch in his chair starring into space. He must have not blinked for the past five minutes, when the silence in the house was broken with Mr. Moon opening the from door.

Taking him shoes and coat off, Mr. Moon saw Austin sitting in the kitchen from the corner of his eye. Smiling a little he said, "It's good to see you out of your room finally."

Austin looked up at Mr. Moon, looking pretty infuriated.

Mr. Moon looked up once he heard nothing from Austin. His expression changed completely once he spotted Austin's angry face and all the letters everywhere surrounding the box. Mr. Moon looked: shocked, scared and slightly upset at himself.

"Austin..." he said quietly while walking into the kitchen.

Austin picked up the first thing he saw, which was a piece of paper. He rolled it in a ball and threw it hard at his father, hitting him in the face, right in between the eyes.

"Don't Austin," Mr. Moon said again.

"You can't stop anything from me anymore," was all Austin said.

It was dead silent in the house, almost, you could just hear the anger in the room.

"Let me explain-" Mr. Moon told Austin slowly, but was cut off.

"No, I don't need any explaining from you. I got it all from these letters," Austin said, while grabbing a hand full of paper and showing his father before throwing them harshly on the floor.

"You told me mom was gone. The first thing that came to my five year old brain was that she was dead. Gone from this earth and my life for ever! No way for me to see her _ever_ again," Austin told him, raising his voice and standing up.

"It was her choice," Mr. Moon told him.

"Yes, and you never tried to help her back...all you did was drive her away from _my _life."

Austin ran a hand threw his hair and took a deep breath.

"Don't even say it was her fault! She tried to be in my life, even if she wasn't physically there," Austin yelled at his father.

"Why do you care? She left, she wasn't a good enough mother to get up and leave all the perfect thing she had here."

"Bull shit,"Austin yelled looking back up at Mr. Moon, which who gave him a disapproving look for using such language, "She tried! It don't blame her one damn bit for leaving you! I thank her for leaving me here with you so I could live a happy life, but I'm unhappy it had to be you! If she could have provided both me and her money she would gladly take me with her! I _know _she _never_ wanted to leave me here with you!"

Mr. Moon had nothing to say. He knew Austin was right, he just didn't want it to be known.

"Oh, and don't let me get started on Ally!" Austin was slightly more upset about the whole Ally thing.

"_How could you _steal those letters from me," Austin yelled in a disgusted voice. _  
_

"I wouldn't let you be with her. She don't deserve _you_... Anyways, she too much like your mother," Mr. Moon said and added a harsh laugh, "Yes, just what _I _need. Another _Monika _in this family."

This sickened Austin. Taking a deep breath, Austin grabbed the letters from Ally and the important ones he found from his mother and headed for the stairs.

Mr. Moon turned around and fallowed Austin up the steps. Austin jogged towards his room and slammed the door before his father could come. Then he took his dresser next to the door and pushed it against the door, just so Mr. Moon had no way of getting inside. Grabbing a suitcase out of his closet, Austin opened it and began to stuff random cloths inside. He didn't both to fold any or pick specific ones. Once he thought he had enough clothes he put threw the letters from the box in the bag and grabbed the letter from Ally in his desk. Looking around he made sure there was anything _very important_ he needed. He _had_ to get out of here so he couldn't bother to pack anything but things that would fit inside the suitcase. He grabbed a pile of he used to record songs. He had to bring them because nobody else had them, let alone listened to them. Sadly he had to leave his instruments, but if it meant to get out of this hell hole, it was worth it!

Getting his shoes on he opened his window up and looked out to see how far his suitcase would have to travel. He would throw it out his window, down into the house's little garden. Even if it was raining and it would get wet, he could care less! It was better than him leaving his room with his suitcase and his father asking questions. When he saw it was safely on the ground, he closed the window and started towards the door. Before he moved the dresser away he opened his wallet to make sure he had everything. He had his drivers license and cards for the bank, everything he would ever need. From the past _many _years of working on his grandfathers farm in the country and getting money he saved that up for a rainy day. Also from the few jobs he had, the _Melody Dinner,_ the little job he took for the summer in Miami and the job he got here, he believed he had enough to get back to Miami. Then after enough money he needed to pay whatever he may need. He could think of a few things too, like his bathroom things he never got. After making sure he had the things he needed in his wallet, he made sure he had his phone.

Once it was clear he had that he moved to the side of the dresser and pushed it over, back to where it was not even an hour before. In his room he had hard wood floors, so under closed door you could see about an inch off the floor, out into the hallway. Getting to the floor, Austin looked out to the hallways floor to see nothing in the way. That meant his father walked away from the door and it was clear to open it.

Standing up he opened it and headed out. Walking down the stairs he pulled the hood of his jacket up.

Mr. Moon was in the kitchen finishing cleaning up the letters and putting them in the box and next heading to make something to eat. When he saw Austin he raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

Austin didn't even glance at his father, his back only face him. "John's," he simply said.

"Alright," Mr. Moon muttered. He thought if Austin left it would get his mind past everything and things will get better.

Austin was a bit shocked he said yes, but then again saying no wouldn't stop Austin anyways!

He heard Mr. Moon pull a kitchen chair in and walking away. The steps became faint, meaning he walked more into the kitchen. There was a big wall blocking the kitchen and living room off, meaning Mr. Moon wouldn't see Austin grab his suitcase outside the living room window.

Opening the door, Austin walked out into the rain. He grabbed his wet suitcase from the grass and headed down the street, deeper into town. Once there he waited for a taxi to pick him up to take him to the airport. Next stop would be Miami, Florida.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! This is the first time I wrote something t_his_ dramatic. I think this went better than I thought. Please tell me what you think! I can't wait to see your opinion of this chapter! :D Oh and some of you, I'm sorry I used some bad words... :/**

**Review!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	12. Authors Note

**I have bad writers block for this story. Please give me some ideas by reviewing this story or PMing me! I really want to complete this, but can't think of anything. HELP ME! **


End file.
